


Kidnapped (A Bit of Backstory)

by loupgarou1750 (LoupGarou)



Series: Daddy's Boy [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, Humor, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-30
Updated: 2007-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoupGarou/pseuds/loupgarou1750
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange man comes and takes Harry away from his cupboard under the stairs (aka Snape rescues Harry from the Dursleys.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped (A Bit of Backstory)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perfica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/gifts), [perverse_idyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perverse_idyll/gifts), [painless_j](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=painless_j).



> As with the rest of this series, in spite of 'chan' and 'incest' tags, there's no actual sex, just a lot of innuendo, however, as it's from Harry's POV, it might be a tad more disturbing than other parts of this series.

Curled up in a tight little ball under thin covers, eyes half closed as he edged into sleep, Harry heard the familiar creak as the door to his cupboard opened. He quickly closed his eyes all the way, trying to curl up even smaller; nobody ever opened his cupboard door at night except his Uncle Vernon, and he only did it when he'd discovered Harry'd done something wrong. Harry tensed; at any moment now a thick, meaty hand would grab him and haul him upright. At any moment, he would be clouted upside the head for some infraction, real or imagined.

The door creaked again and there was a soft snick as it closed and latched. With great effort, Harry kept his eyes closed and tried to regulate his breathing, pretending he was well and truly asleep. Something was weird. Uncle Vernon never came inside Harry's cupboard. He couldn't; Uncle Vernon was far too large to squeeze into that tiny space. But someone had entered. Harry could hear breaths that were definitely not his own. Then a word – something like 'hummus' – and red glowed behind Harry's tightly closed eyelids. Cautiously, Harry opened one eye and almost gasped in shock. Throwing off all pretense of sleep, he scrabbled for his glasses and shoved them onto his face.

There was a man in his cupboard! A man that was decidedly not Uncle Vernon. The stranger was as thin as Vernon was round, as pale as Vernon was florid. In one hand he held a stick with a glowing tip. The man was hunched over to keep his head from banging on the cupboard's ceiling and the light from his stick cast creepy shadows over his face – a horrible look made worse by bared teeth.

'A-Are you a monster?' Harry whispered, afraid to look and even more afraid to look away.

The man snorted. 'Some would say so, yes,' he responded in a dark, velvety voice that made Harry shiver.

'A-Are you going to eat me?'

Dark eyes raked slowly over Harry's body. 'Possibly. You do look quite tasty.' A finger stroked down Harry's back and somehow compelled him to straighten from his curled position. The man sighed. 'Although, you're so small I'm not sure I'd even know when I had you in my mouth.'

Harry scowled. He hated it when people commented on his size. It wasn't his fault he was short and not very big around. 'I'll grow, you know.'

'No doubt,' the man said in that same velvety voice. 'I can help you do that, you know. Make you grow, swell, pulse with life. You'd like that, wouldn't you, you little slut?'

'I am not a slut.' Harry scowled, knowing instinctively that the word was not a compliment. ' What's a slut anyway?'

'A little boy who offers himself up to a hungry monster. A little boy who offers to grow in the monster's mouth. In short – if you'll excuse the pun – you.'

Harry frowned. 'I think you misunderstood me. I don't want to be eaten.'

'No? Have you ever been eaten before?'

'No.'

'Then how do you know you won't like it? I could make it very pleasant for you, if I chose. Tiny little bites that tickle more than they burn. Gently lapping up the juices that run over my tongue as I suck you dry. Or I could make it quick. Swallow you down whole before you even knew what was happening.'

It was very disconcerting the way the man made that sound more appealing than scary. Harry suddenly remembered something from one of Dudley's comic books.

'You're a vampire, aren't you? You are! You're pale and thin and you want to suck my blood!' The man's dark eyes seemed to warm as Harry spoke. 'And you're trying to mesmerise me!' 

A large hand clamped over his mouth. 'Shut up, you little fool!' the man hissed. 'Do you want to rouse the house? It's not your blood I want to suck, you little idiot, although I admit, that's not without its own perverse attraction, but we don't have time for any of that now. I have to get you out of here.'

'You're going to kidnap me?' Most little boys would have been horrified at the idea, but Harry Potter was not most little boys. He did not like his aunt and uncle, nor his bloated cousin Dudley. Being kidnapped didn't seem half bad when considered in light of what he'd be being kidnapped from.

'You sound awfully enthusiastic. I knew you were a slut. It's in your genes. Well, half of them anyway.' The man rolled his eyes. 'OK, all of them,' he admitted, sounding reluctant.

'What are you going on about?'

'You. Practically drooling at the thought of going off with the first stranger that comes along.'

'I don't drool!' Harry said, quickly wiping his mouth just in case.

'I told you to keep your voice down! I'm not kidnapping you; I'm rescuing you! So, get up. We're leaving.' The man flicked his stick and Harry rose into the air.

'Brilliant!' he gasped. 'I'm flying!'

A long arm wrapped around his shoulders and another slid under his thighs.

'Oi!' Harry swatted the man's chest. 'You pinched my bum!'

'Couldn't be helped. Would you rather I put my hand here?' Long fingers hovered over the flies of Harry's pyjama bottoms.

'Uh. No thanks.'

Suddenly it felt like all the air was being squeezed out of Harry's body. He closed his eyes and whimpered. He wanted to tell the man not to hold him so hard but just then the almost unbearable pressure stopped. Harry opened his eyes and then blinked several times. He wasn't in his cupboard anymore!

'Wow!' Harry gasped. 'How did you do that?'

'Magic,' the man said dryly.

'Really? Magic? You can do magic? Can you pull a rabbit out of your hat? Can you saw a woman in half? Or do you mostly do card tricks?'

'I'll split you in half if you don't shut it, and without benefit of a saw. I'm a wizard, not a bloody magician! Card tricks indeed.'

Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head. 'A wizard?' he asked breathlessly. 'Is that stick thing your wand? Can I touch it?'

The man blinked and then pinched the bridge of his nose. His thin lips twitched a bit, as if he were trying to hide a smile. 

'Your enthusiasm is gratifying. Later, I will happily instruct you in the proper use and care of a wand, but right now I think we need to have a chat. Are you hungry?'

'Starving,' Harry groaned. 'Aunt Petunia sent me to bed without dinner. Or lunch, now that I think about it. I'm so hungry I could eat your wand.'

'Yes,' the man drawled, 'you do look as if you could use a protein drink.' He looked down at Harry and scowled. 'You'd probably just spit it out anyway. Come into the kitchen. I suppose you can eat fish and chips?'

Harry wrinkled his nose. 'I like chips, but I'd rather have meat than fish. Oh! I'm sorry. Fish and chips would be lovely. Thank you.'

'Rather have meat than fish,' the man muttered, and once again he seemed to be trying to keep from smiling. 'You have no idea how gratifying it is to hear that. Come along then. I'll see if I can't find a nice big slab of meat for you to wrap your lips around.'

'So, why'd you kidnap me?' Harry asked sometime later, sighing with satisfaction as he swallowed his last chip and wiped grease from his mouth with the back of his hand.

'I was wondering if you were ever going to get around to asking. I expected you to be a bit more outraged at being taken from home.'

'Well, they don't like me much, do they? And I expect if you were going to hurt me, you wouldn't have fed me first. You aren't going to hurt me, are you?' 

'It might hurt a little at first, but you'll get used to it.'

Harry frowned worriedly.

The man smirked. 'Just my little joke. I'll do my best to not hurt you. Well, now. First things first. My name is Severus Snape and I'm the Potions master at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am also–' The man paused and looked uncomfortable. 'I am also . . . that is to say, I'm your . . . you're my . . . Damn it! I'm your father.'

'No you're not,' Harry said. 'My father died in a car crash when I was just a baby. So did my mum. I'm an orphan and nobody loves me.'

'Your parents did not die in a car crash. What utter tripe! Who told you that?'

'My aunt and uncle.' The green eyes widened again. 'They lied to me?'

'You sound surprised. They lock you in a cupboard, they don't feed you, and you baulk at the idea that they lied to you? You're not very bright, are you? Yes, your aunt and uncle lied to you.'

'Then my mum and dad aren't dead?' Harry thought his heart might burst out of his chest.

'No, they're dead all right.'

Harry's face fell. 'So I am an orphan,' he said sadly. 

'No.' Snape sighed. 'I'm explaining this poorly. Your mother is dead. That is true. And the man people thought was your father is also dead. But James Potter wasn't your father. I am. And I am not dead. Not even un-dead.'

For a moment, happiness flared inside Harry again, and then faded as a new thought occurred to him. 'But you don't love me either,' he said morosely, 'or you wouldn't have dumped me. So I might as well be an orphan.' He wasn't going to cry. He wasn't! Only he was. He could feel the tears trickling down his cheeks.

'Snap out of it, Potter! I didn't dump you. I didn't even know about you. Well, I knew about you, of course. Who doesn't? But I didn't know you were my son. As soon as I found out, I came and got you. So stop whinging!'

'You're really my dad?'

'I don't make a habit of abducting small boys from their beds for no reason, you know. Well, not lately anyway, and never without reason.' Snape smirked again. 'Yes. I'm really your father, and, if it's fine with you, you'll be living with me from now on. OK?'

'Will you feed me?'

'Of course! As much protein as you can possibly handle.'

'And you won't make me sleep in a cupboard?'

'And I won't make you sleep in a cupboard. Chains, maybe, but not a cupboard.'

'Chains?' Harry was somewhere between horrified and intrigued.

'Wipe that excited look off your face, you little pervert. We can discuss the chains when you've done something naughty. In the meantime, you'll have your own room.'

'And you won't lock me in it for days and days?'

'Is that what they did to you? No wonder you're such a runt. I should have killed them as they slept. I won't lock you in. Trust me. There's not even a lock on the door.'

Harry felt the tears streaming hotly down his cheeks again. It was a lot to take in all at once. He didn't have to live with his aunt and uncle anymore; he was going to be fed regularly; he had his own room; and he had a father! So why was he crying?

'You're overwrought,' Snape said. 'I think its time I took you to bed. Er, put you to bed.' He stood up and suddenly swooped on Harry, picking him up as he had done in the cupboard.

'Hey! You pinched my bum again!'

'Not my fault. It's enormous and keeps getting in the way of my rescuing you.'

Harry giggled and then stretched to wrap his skinny arms around Snape's neck. He bumped his head under Snape's chin and planted a soft kiss on his throat. 'I'm glad you're my dad. I'm glad you kidnapped me. I'll be good, you'll see.' He nuzzled against Snape's neck, excited and comforted by the warm smell. He wriggled a bit in Snape's arms, settling himself into the closest thing to a hug he could ever remember experiencing. 'I'll make you love me.'

'Keep wriggling like that and making me love you will be the least of your worries,' Snape said, not bothering to hide his smile this time.

Yawning, Harry rubbed his eyes and asked, 'Can I sleep with you tonight?'

'Certainly not,' Snape said tightly. Then he gently pressed his lips to Harry's scar, and Harry thought he might be smiling again. 'Maybe when you're older.'

'You're a little bit strange, aren't you?' Harry mumbled sleepily.

'You don't know the half of it, son,' Snape answered as he carried Harry down the hall.


End file.
